Gabriel Shear
Gabriel Shear a terrorist, mob boss & a hacker of the 2001 movie ''Swordfish ''and main antagonist in the end of the movie. History In Texas Gabriel shows his grlfriend GInger for her golfing skills & recuits Stanley for his hacking skills. Gabriel's men assassinated Tovalds an European hacker who fails for Gabriel. Gabriel calls Stanley for an important mission. In L.A Gabriel tells Stanley to hack to U.S government & money for his own life. In Gabriel's TVR Tuscan Gabriel tells about Stanley's mission but interupted by hitmen in SUVs but Gabriel fires a FN minigun at the SUVs & goes for Stanley's hacking assignment. At Gabriel's house he offers Stanley $10 million to write a worm that steals money from a secret government slush fund to the order of $9.5 billion. Gabriel reveals to Stanley that he works for an organization called the Black Cell that was started by J. Edgar Hoover in the 1950s, which is responsible for retaliatory attacks against terrorists who have attacked Americans. It is currently headed by Senator Reisman (Sam Shepard), who discovers that the FBI has caught onto Gabriel and attempts to pull the plug. After Gabriel refuses to terminate his plans, Reisman attempts to have Gabriel killed, which fails. Gabriel tracks the Senator down while he is fly fishing in Bend, Oregon and kills him. Gabriel proceeds with his plan and raids the local branch of the WORLDBANC. He takes hostages, puts explosives on them and deploys Stanley's worm. After stealing the $9.5 billion he boards the hostages and his crew on a bus out of the bank. Gabriel demands a plane at the local airport (a hostage negotiation cliché) but it was a diversion. An S-64 Aircrane swoops down, lifts the bus and releases it on the rooftop of a skyscraper. From the rooftop, Gabriel seemingly departs with his team in a helicopter, which Stanley shoots down with a rocket-propelled grenade. At the morgue, Stanley and Agent Roberts learn that the body recovered from the helicopter is that of a former Mossad agent named Gabriel Shear, revealing that the "true" Gabriel Shear is still alive. The end of the film shows Ginger and Gabriel in Monte Carlo transferring the $9.5 billion into other accounts. The final scene shows a yacht being destroyed while Ginger and Gabriel look on in a smaller boat while a news anchor voice narrates that a suspected terrorist died on that yacht, the third such successful counter-terrorism operation in as many weeks. Gabriel Shear was potrayed by John Travolta. Category:Evil Genius Category:Drug Dealers Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Pimps Category:Living Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Business Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Humans Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:In love villains Category:Anti Heroes